geralmentefandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Primeira cruzada
A Primeira Cruzada foi proclamada em 1095 pelo papa Urbano II com o objetivo duplo de auxiliar os cristãos ortodoxos do leste e libertar Jerusalém e a Terra Santa do jugo muçulmano. Na verdade, não foi um único movimento, mas um conjunto de acções bélicas de inspiração religiosa, que incluiu a Cruzada Popular, a Cruzada dos Nobres e a Cruzada de 1101. Começou com um apelo do imperador bizantino Aleixo I Comneno ao papa para o envio de mercenários para combater os turcos seljúcidas na Anatólia. Mas a resposta do cristianismo ocidental rapidamente se tornou em uma verdadeira migração de conquista territorial no Levante. Nobreza e povo de várias nações da Europa Ocidental fizeram a peregrinação armada até à Terra Santa, por terra e por mar, e tomaram a cidade de Jerusalém em julho de 1099, criando o Reino Latino de Jerusalém e outros estados cruzados. A Primeira Cruzada representou um marco na mentalidade e nas relações de cristãos ocidentais, cristãos orientais e muçulmanos. Apesar das suas conquistas terem eventualmente sido completamente perdidas, também foi o início da expansão do ocidente que, juntamente com a Reconquista da Península Ibérica, resultaria na aventura dos descobrimentosAge of Discovery, 1400-1600, David Arnold, Routledge, 2002 (ISBN 041527995X) e no imperialismo ocidental. Contexto histórico No Ocidente As cruzadas em geral, e a Primeira Cruzada em particular, tiveram as suas origens em eventos anteriores na Alta Idade Média. A divisão do Império Carolíngio nos séculos anteriores, e a relativa estabilidade das fronteiras europeias criaram toda uma classe de guerreiros que tinham de lutar entre si para obter terras e riquezas. No início do , o Califado Omíada tinha conquistado todo o Norte de África, o Egito, a Palestina, a Síria, e invadido o sul da Península Ibérica. A Reconquista cristã ganhou uma carga ideológica que pode ser considerado o primeiro exemplo de um esforço concentrado dos cristãos na conquista de territórios controlados pelos muçulmanos, como parte dos esforços de expansão dos reinos cristãos da Península Ibérica, apoiados pelas ordens militares e por mercenários mobilizados por toda a Europa. Em 1009 o califa fatímida al-Hakim bi-Amr Allah provocou grande indignação em todo o mundo cristão quando ordenou a destruição da Igreja do Santo Sepulcro em JerusalémThe Druze in the Middle East: Their Faith, Leadership, Identity and Status, Nissim Dana, Sussex Academic Press, 2003 (ISBN 978-1903900369). Ao mesmo tempo, com o colapso dos omíadas, várias dinastias muçulmanas menos poderosas, como os aglábidas e os cálbidas, instalaram-se no sul da Sicília e em cidades do extremo sul da península Itálica. Os normandos conquistaram a ilha da Sicília em 1091. O Reino de Aragão, no Ocidente, as cidades-estado de Pisa e Génova na Itália, e o Império Bizantino no Oriente, travaram longas lutas contra os reinos muçulmanos pelo controle do mar Mediterrâneo. A ideia de uma guerra santa contra o Islão parecia aceitável aos poderes seculares e religiosos do Ocidente, bem como do povo em geral - para além do incentivo de conquistar territórios e riquezas, que ganhou popularidade com os sucessos militares dos reinos europeus, começou a emergir uma nova concepção política do cristianismo. A cada vez mais influente Ordem de Cluny estava a estabelecer uma nova organização da religião cristã, cada vez mais centralizada no papado em detrimento da independência dos seus bispos. Esta ideia foi-se expandindo até ao ponto de o papado pretender ser o suserano de todos os reinos europeus, sancionando guerras santas contra as nações heréticas que não aceitassem o domínio da Igreja Católica. Deste modo não é surpreendente a união dos reinos cristãos sob a orientação papal, e a criação de exércitos para combater o Islão. As terras que anteriormente à conquista muçulmana tinham pertencido a cristãos, e particularmente as que tinham sido parte do Império Romano ou do seu sucessor Império Bizantino - Síria, Egito, Norte de África, Hispânia, Chipre - eram vistas como terras invadidas que deveriam ser libertadas. Acima de tudo, Jerusalém e a Palestina, onde Jesus e os seus apóstolos tinham vivido, eram lugares santos que sofriam a heresia do domínio dos infiéis. Em 1074, o papa Gregório VII apelou aos milites Christi (soldados de Cristo) para partirem em ajuda do Império Bizantino no oriente, que sofrera graves derrotas contra os turcos seljúcidas na batalha de Manziquerta em 1071. Apesar de este chamado ter sido em geral ignorado e até ter recebido oposição, juntamente com a popularidade das peregrinações à Terra Santa no século XI, concentrou a atenção do ocidente no oriente. Pregadores como Pedro o Eremita e Gualtério Sem-Haveres popularizaram rumores de agressões de muçulmanos aos peregrinos cristãos a Jerusalém e a outros lugares santos do Médio Oriente. Mas foi o papa Urbano II quem disseminou a ideia de uma cruzada para libertar a Terra Santa. Ao ouvir o seu discurso dramático e inspirador no Concílio de Clermont, a assistência aderiu com entusiasmo à ideia da salvação da alma pela penitência da peregrinação e da luta contra os infiéis muçulmanos. No oriente O Império Bizantino também professava a fé cristã mas, devido ao Grande Cisma do Oriente, seguiam o rito ortodoxo. O imperador Aleixo I Comneno governava um território que fazia fronteira com a Europa Ocidental de norte a oeste, onde se encontrava em conflito com os normandos, e com a Anatólia a oriente, recentemente conquistada pelos turcos seljúcidas. Mais para oriente, Síria, Palestina e Egipto estavam sob o controlo de várias facções de muçulmanos, herdeiros da fragmentação do império do califado omíada. A Anatólia e a Síria eram controladas pelos seljúcidas sunitas, antes parte do grande império seljúcida que derrotara o Império Bizantino em Manziquerta em 1071, mas também fragmentado e em guerra civil desde 1072. thumb|upright=1.5|O [[califado omíada no seu auge, no século VIII]] Diferentes governantes, todos de origem seljúcida, governavam de forma independente o Sultanato de Rum na Anatólia e as cidades-estado Alepo, Damasco e Moçul. Mas estes estados estavam de modo geral mais concentrados na consolidação dos seus próprios territórios e na conquista dos seus vizinhos do que em cooperar para lutar contra os cruzados. O nordeste da Síria e o norte da Mesopotâmia eram territórios dos ortóquidas, que mantiveram a posse de Jerusalém até 1098. No leste da Anatólia e no norte da Síria foi fundado um estado pelos danismendidas, descendentes de um mercenário seljúcida. E também na Síria, a Ordem dos Assassinos começava a ganhar poder. Até recentemente, os cristãos da Palestina tinham plena liberdade de culto, desde que realizassem os seus ritos com alguma discrição. Mas desde o início do século XI, começou a ocorrer alguma perseguição religiosa, não só a cristãos como a judeus e a diferentes ramos do Islão. Depois da destruição do Santo Sepulcro em 1109, a perseguição deu lugar a um imposto pago pelos peregrinos cristãos que pretendessem entrar em Jerusalém. Em pouco tempo surgira o poder seljúcida, bárbaros turcos convertidos ao Islão, agressivos e com uma interpretação estrita da sua fé. As histórias de maus tratos aos peregrinos que chegaram à Europa Ocidental não desencorajavam muitos dos cristãos latinos, que viam assim a sua peregrinação tornar-se num acto ainda mais devoto. Mas o Egipto e a maioria da Palestina ainda eram territórios dos fatímidas, árabes do ramo xiita em conflito com os seljúcidas. Jerusalém tinha-lhes sido conquistada pelos seljúcidas em 1076, mas depois os ortóquidas conquistaram a cidade, e em 1098, já durante a marcha da Cruzada dos Nobres, Jerusalém voltou para as mãos dos fatímidas. Inicialmente, os fatímidas não consideravam os cruzados como uma ameaça, assumindo que estes tinham sido enviados pelos bizantinos e que como tal o seu objectivo seria apenas a reconquista da Anatólia e da Síria aos seljúcidas. E de facto Aleixo I Comneno tinha aconselhado os cruzados a aliarem-se aos fatímidas contra o inimigo comum, os seljúcidas. A política própria e o zelo religioso dos cristãos ocidentais iria impedir esta coexistência, o seu objectivo principal era libertar a Terra Santa de quaisquer que fossem os muçulmanos que estivessem a cometer o sacrilégio de estar na posse dos lugares santos.